Splish Splash
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (oneshot) During plumbing problems, the Wiztastics are forced to improvise...leaving Magnifo in a sticky situation.


…Yep, you're getting another one with a similar theme. Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network. Enjoy!

* * *

The Wiztastics were just finishing up the final trick of their show for the night. They were once again on the road; this time set up in a small area near the Fang Gang's forested Farmland. They managed to draw a small crowd at least, this time.

"And now, for our final trick of the night," Magnifo stated, as his brothers stood at his side. "We shall make the contents added to this hat…disappear! Bring it in!"

Mesmo and Wizwuz pulled out a large tanker of engine oil and tipped it into the top hat. Somehow, it managed to fit entirely in, even though it was way larger than the hat itself. Magnifo gingerly tipped the hat towards the audience, to show the contents sloshing around inside it. He then brought it back up to him, and aimed one of his wands towards it…

"Abra…cowacka…DOODLE!"

Of course, since the show went without a hitch the entire time until then, something OF COURSE was about to happen…and in three…two…one…

Instead of disappearing, the oil merely shot out like a geyser and splashed down at once…all over the Wiztastics. The audience lost it in uproarious laughter, as they all headed out for the night; tears still in their eyes as they cackled all the way home, leaving the three messy magicians to stare in shock.

* * *

"What do you MEAN it's not working?!"

"I mean…it's not working."

The portable shower system that the Wiztastics brought with them for their travels had suddenly conked out. What a perfect coincidence, to break at the time they needed it the most?

"What are we gonna do?" Wizwuz asked in worry, oil still dripping off all three of them as their footprints messed up the floor.

While Magnifo attempted to think (of course, he had NO idea what he was going to do), Mesmo merely stared outside, at a calm and quiet pond that was somewhat nestled in the woods near them. He then grabbed a small basket filled with a few things.

"We go out." He said.

"What?!" Magnifo said in shock, as Wizwuz followed after Mesmo. "Are you insane?! Do it out THERE?!"

"Fine, then tell us your idea." Mesmo said, as he pulled off his wizard hats and started to walk outside, with Wizwuz watching, but waited behind, scampering off with a plan.

Magnifo attempted to say something, but only could make odd noises to attempt to express himself. Meanwhile, Wizwuz had climbed onto a rafter, pulling off his older brother's cap, but of course, he didn't notice. It was only until he heard a few rips that he DID notice.

Wizwuz hooked his tail into his brother's oily clothing. And oily boots. And oily underpants. And pulled them all off, with him still staring outside from the front, and then happily scampered off to meet Mesmo.

"You…kind of have no choice, anymore." Mesmo said, the smallest smirk coming from the corners of his mouth, as he grinned slightly, while Wizwuz giggled.

"…Fine…" Magnifo angrily said in defeat, trudging out of the tent and into the pond.

* * *

Within the hour, the three of them had used the pond to fully bathe themselves. Equipped in the basket were bars of soap, washcloths, and scrub brushes, along with towels, the latter which they sat near the edge of the pond for later. Of course, Wizwuz took up a bunch of time happily swimming away from his brothers' attempts to clean him off, but in the end, they all three managed to get the oil off of them.

What they didn't realize that three Nixels had been spying on them. They were a bit off-put by having to see their enemies do this in their viewpoint; they found glee in seeing their towels available in the open. So, the three of them snatched them and scurried up a nearby tree with them.

"NIX NIX!" They shouted out, catching the attention of the Wiztastics.

"What the?" The said in shock, as they noticed their towels were no longer on the ground…and were now flapping like flags on the highest branch of a tall tree.

"I KNEW something like this would happen!" Magnifo angrily said. "But hey, at least we're all three in the same boat, am I right?"

"…Speak for yourself." Mesmo dryly said, as he merely flew up and grabbed a large towel and two smaller ones, wrapping the largest around his waist and the smaller two around his eyes, and headed back into the tent.

"…Two in the same boat?" Magnifo asked Wizwuz.

"Nuh-uh!" He said, as he skittered up the tree and snatched one of the towels with his hook, and then skittered back down, now wearing the towel around his waist, as he went back into the tent as well, shutting it behind him.

"…Well, Magnifo, looks like you're gonna have to do this yourself." He mumbled to himself as he stood up from the water and attempted to hug the tree, shimmying up it.

During this time, the three Nixels, who had a camera with them, were snapping pictures one after one of Magnifo, with the plans to spread these around Nixel Land to demoralize the Mixels for their campaign.

For Magnifo, the shimmying idea was NOT working. Being unable to fly and not having bug legs meant that he couldn't climb to his fullest capacity, and found himself landing rear down onto the ground multiple times.

Luckily, there was something cushioning his fall over and over. But by this time, he was getting so sleep deprived that he had no idea what it was. It was a huge mud puddle that was situated right below the tree. With every fall, the mud splashed up higher and higher onto his body. Eventually, he fell enough times that his naked body…was technically no longer naked. Instead, a thick coating of mud now covered it entirely.

Still in a sleepy daze, he still continued to climb the tree, still oblivious to the pictures being snapped of him. This time, the mud made it easy for him to climb the tree through sheer stickiness…and speaking of sticky, it was picking up pine needles and tree sap onto his body at the same time. But, he finally managed to reach the top of the tree and grab his towel.

"Gotcha!" He slurred out, as he held his towel up triumphantly. Of course, this sudden balance shift, along with his dizziness from being sleepy, caused himself to ENTIRELY fall out of the tree, collecting another helping of pine needles and sap on his body as he slammed into the mud pit face-first. By this point, the Nixels lost it entirely, as they continued to snap pictures as Magnifo stumbled around.

* * *

Meanwhile, the noise was heard inside the tent. By this time, Mesmo and Wizwuz had forgotten all about Magnifo and had gone to bed, but the sudden noises jolted them up.

"Mesmo!" Wizwuz whispered, as his brother switched on the portable lantern they brought with them. "What was that?"

"Eh, probably just an animal." Mesmo yawned, rubbing his now nightcap-covered eye. "What do you think, Magni-"

It was at that point they realized that Magnifo had not gone to bed yet, and his sleeping bag was still empty, with his pajamas still laid neatly on them. In shock, they quickly grabbed flashlights and dashed outside.

And a monster waited for them, moaning all the way. This of course, caused them to scream and hide away.

"Hey, guys!" Magnifo slurred out, holding up his towel that was now covered in the mess that he was. "I got my towel!"

This caused the other two to back off and fully examine the "monster" with their flashlights. Holding a filthy towel, sleep deprived, stark naked, and covered with thick layers of mud, pine sap, and pine needles…was their oldest brother.

This, of course, was good enough for a laugh for the two of them, as Wizwuz rolled up the sleeves of his footie pajamas while he and Mesmo guided Magnifo back to the pond and sat him down, causing him to drop his towel down.

"I got my towel, guys!" He slurred out again. "I did it!"

"Yes, yes, we know you did it." Mesmo dryly said, lathering up a washcloth with the remainder of the soap from the basket that still remained near the pond, as he attempted to scrub at the stubborn gunk now coating his older brother.

"I was awesome!" He said in a daze, as Wizwuz used the back scrubber to attempt to clean not just his back, but the…areas that were under the water. It was a tiring task that led the two even sleepier, but they got it done.

Of course, Magnifo was now short of a towel, so they simply guided their dripping wet and exposed brother the few yards back to the tent…all still oblivious that more pictures were being taken.

* * *

"I did it." Magnifo mumbled again, still sleep deprived, completely oblivious that his brothers were now using a clean towel to dry him off.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you did." Wizwuz said, cringing as he lifted his brother's legs one at a time to pull on a fresh pair of underpants. Mesmo then slid Magnifo's long nightshirt over his head and placed his nightcap on top of him.

"I was awesome." Magnifo slurred out, as his brothers tucked him into his sleeping bag. "Awesome…"

Within the instant, the sleepiness did Magnifo in, as he fell right asleep, drooling and snoring all at once. Finally, the three of them could get some peace.

* * *

Eventually, those photos spread all around the Nixel Network, giving them something to laugh at uproariously. Nothing like seeing their greatest enemies humiliated, even though there was no one else to see it.

Still, it proved one thing: Magnifo could become more of a lower laughing stock than he was to begin with.

THE END


End file.
